Mending of broken hearts
by Ange Noir X Jane Riddle
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort Harry and Hermione got married… but is their marriage truly happy. What happens when Harry cheats on Hermione? Where will she go?


_**Rating: T  
Pairing: HG/Dm with a little HG/H pat the beginning  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort Harry and Hermione got married… but is their marriage truly happy. What happens when Harry cheats on Hermione? Where will she go? Songfic...**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own so don't sue us.**_

_**Chapter I: Broken vow**_

_Twenty four year old Hermione Granger stood alone in the garden of her house, trying to erase the sight she had just witnessed. It was the middle of autumn… rain was pouring, for even the angels were crying her p__ain, the purity of their tears trying to drive away her solitude_

_Yet, her own tears mingled with the rain… anyone would have thought that she had the perfect life… part of the Golden Trio, partially responsible for the vanquish of Lord Voldemort, known and respected by everyone and above all that, the wife of Harry Potter. But no; her life was far from perfect… after four years of what she considered a happy marriage she caught him cheating on her… with his former love, Cho Chang._

_**Tell **__**me her name  
I want to know  
The way she looks  
And where you go  
I need to see her face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end**_

_Of course, he did not know she had found out. Harry told that he was going to the Ministry to discuss important matters about the giants…yeah, right! She had accidentally found him an hour later in a café snogging the__ Ravenclaw girl like there was no tomorrow. _

_**Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own **_

_Hermione turned around and entered the house…her long, wavy hair was soaked, her cheeks were red because of the wind that whipped her face and her crimson dress was dripping with water… the dress she had bought for __their anniversary, where he failed to arrive, She rushed to her room, ignoring the cold that took over her and started packing… she wouldn't come back._

_**I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

_Harry Potter returned late that night… he didn't notice the __lipstick that was staining his shirt nor the cheap French perfume that surrounded him… he entered the dormitory waiting to be greeted by his wife, but instead of her, a piece of paper was lying on the bed._

_**Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time**_

" _I know. I saw you in that café. Don't try to find me… It's too late for apologize, to late for sorrow. I will never forget you, not will I ever forgive you. My lawyer will send the divorce papers… it's over._

_Hermione"_

_There were stains on the note where her tears had fallen. In that moment, guilt shot through his heart like a poisoned knife… there and then he knew that he had lost her forever, that he was never worthy of her. There he said goodbye to his past and looked grimly to the future._

_**I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

_The news had spread as fast as the wind blows and soon, all of the headlines spoke the same thing:_

" _War heroes' marriage fails. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. More information on page 5."_

_In two different places of London this former couple held the Daily Prophet with trembling hands… it was truly over._

_**I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes  
I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end**_

_As soon as the divorce papers had been made official, Hermione bought one plane ticket to Paris… far from pain, far from tears, far from a hunting past…_

_She could have faced the whispers, the gazes, the mumbles every time she passed by, but she didn't want to… it would have been too hard for her broken heart._

_**I let you go  
I let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

_After her departure many called her a coward; the papers were burning with this new information. Her family and friends were heartbroken… for her, everything would start from the beginning… no more lies… no regrets… no more…_

**_The song is called Broken vow by Josh Groban. We modified the lyrics a little so they would fit, but in the rest it isn't ours._**


End file.
